29 Sigmund's Heat Spell
by A Person Who Likes Comedy
Summary: Sigmund planned to mess with everyone in Galaxy Hills, so he made a potion, and now the entire town of Galaxy Hills is in heat, and now everyone has to suffer for it.


**Summary: Sigmund planned to mess with everyone in Galaxy Hills, so he made a potion, and now the entire town of Galaxy Hills is in heat, and now everyone has to suffer for it. Sorry if my grammar is a bit horrible since I am typing this on my phone; things are going to look a little crummy but I'll try to fix it to make it look as great as it possibly can.**

**And one more thing. Like many, I do not believe in sex before marriage. There will be a time of controversy in the story regarding that. It won't be just some mindless sex story, though at times it may seem like that.**

* * *

It all started in Mr. Mufflin's class. Everyone, minus the two troublemakers in the back of the room was sitting quietly, when all of a sudden, a strange feeling overtook every single one of them, except for the teacher. It struck each and everyone of them with force that no one or nothing on earth could exert. It only lasted for a few seconds and then everything returned back to normal.

Well not normal normal.

You see, it was all because of a potion made by a certain sorcerer. Sigmund. And his plan was to put the entire Galaxy Hills in heat Because... Why not? He has thick eyebrows so he must be the villain. Thus, he must do villainous things. It's how it works. And he twisted it up a bit. He put a spell on all the girls of the town, making them let off a certain scent that would attract males, and arouse them, sending them into an uncontrollable desire to have sex. Like animals in heat. They would all be powerless against the desire.

Why was he doing all this? ... Because he has the power to. And he really had it up with Kyle so things between the two were a little rough and he just decided to screw everyone else over because of it. Like I said before, he has to thick eyebrows, so he must be the villain.

So there was Kyle sitting at his desk, minding his own business, reading his man-journal, whatever the heck is that book, went Sigmund's spell hit them like a brick. Instant arousal spread throughout his body Like a wildfire, and it made him gasp. Then as soon as it came, it left. A few moments later all the students were murmuring under their breath with confusion. He realized then that they all felt it too. They didn't know that Sigmund's spell was taking effect over them.

Then the bell rang.

Everyone got up and left, still murmuring about what had just occurred.

It didn't take long for the spell to take effect. Soon every female was in an unimaginable level of arousal, letting off their scents clearly 5 feet in every direction, just waiting for a male to wander in, breathe in the scent, and take the girl right there.

Yo was especially confused by what was happening to her, and she decided to ask Kyle about it. By that point in time the spell was nearly in full effect.

She caught up to Kyle just as he was just exiting the school doors. "Hi Kyle!" She said cheerfully, trying to ignore the feeling That was invading her body. "Hey I know you happen to be an expert in the supernatural magic and all that other junk, so do you mind if I ask you a question about something like that?"

Kyle was hardly paying attention to her voice, now only focused on that...strange aroma that wafted from her. "What is that smell?" He thought, feeling something strange slowly creep over him. "It smells delightful!"

"Kyle? Kyle!" The wizard snapped out of his gaze. "Y-Yes?" A faint blush tickled his freckled cheeks when he realized he had been staring. "Oh, strange feeling? This wouldn't have happened at the end of class right before the bell, correct?"

Yo thought for a moment. "Actually, you know what? We all did feel it at the end of class, but how did you ever figure that out?"

"I felt it too!" Kyle revealed, "and so did the other boys, I talked to them. And I think I may have a lead on who started this whole thing. You still feel kind of weird now, right?"

"Yes..." Yo mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "What do you think caused all this?" She asked, curiosity rising, as well as her arousal.

"While I was at milkweed Academy," Kyle explained, "my arch nemesis Sigmund, placed a spell on me as a prank that made my teeth bigger. His magic lets off the same radiant waves as it did here. What we felt was the spell taking affect. Believe it or not, I recognized his magic in motion. And I know for fact that it was him since he's the only other wizard in town and I certainly didn't do it."

Yo's eyes got bigger in shock. "Are you completely sure it was Sigmund?" She asked, squirming a bit.

The Brit nodded. "Oh yes, I am absolutely positively sure. And for that matter, I know what spell he used." He took out his man-journal and flipped through it, "I am sorry to say this Yo, but it seems as though that he's used a "Heat Spell" and cast it over the entire town."

"The entire town?" Yo gasped, clutching her cheeks.

"Technically, anyone under the age of 30 and above the age of 10." Kyle noticed her terror-stricken face and quickly added, "Don't be so scared, it's not lethal. But there may be a few pregnancies and a few transmitted STDs at the end of the day."

"...Eh...What is the Heat Spell?" Yo asked in horror.

"It's basically a spell in which it turns everyone lust-crazed animals, wanting nothing more but then to make love to each other, no matter who it is!" Kyle said. "I read about it and it is not pretty."

"W-what do I do?" Yo gasped.

"My advice is to stay indoors and keep away from human males, which doesn't include me, since I believe that the spell only strongly affects humans and not wizards, understand?" Kyle advised her. Yo nodded, ready to run away right then and there.

"Got it," she said, turning away. "Thanks Kyle, I knew I could count on you."

"Oh, and one more thing!" Kyle suddenly appeared before her in a cloud of sparkles, causing her to jump back. "With this spell, your body radiates a scent which will attract males and arouse them if they come with a range of at least five feet of you. It isn't strong now, but later when the spell in full affect, you'd better keep away from males."

"Okay," Yo nodded. "Thanks again Kyle!" She then ran off toward the park, which looked deserted of people, and Kyle licked his lips as he watched her go. "Wait, the spell is affecting me!" He realized. "I...I...But, that did smell rather nice." His eyes suddenly fell half-lidded as the spell finally took affect.

* * *

The students weren't the only ones being affected by the heat. Young Nurse Lady Pam, who was only twenty, was feeling the affects of Sigmund's spell, the heat flowing through her luscious body. But it seemed that the feeling was stronger then the adults, and it caused her to nearly kneel over and moan. "Uhn..." She let out, gripping the countertop. She was in her nurse's office when she felt it hit her like a ton of bricks. After that, it was just lust, and a strange desire.

Her face flushed when she felt herself going wet in between her legs. "W-What's going on?" She had never felt this way before. Weeell, she had gotten aroused before, but not on this high level of horniness. "Stupid hormones," she muttered angrily. She tended to be on the heated side when her monthly cycle was coming up in a few days. She then sighed and straightened up. "Looks like school's over... time to go home."

Just then, a young male burst into her office. Duke. His abruptness nearly caused her to jump. She almost gasped when she got a good look at him. His blonde hair was matted, his cheeks were pink, sweat was trickling down his face, and he was panting. His eyes were wild and tinted with lust.

It looked like he had just gotten a good whiff of a girl's scent.

"N-Nurse Lady Pam!" He cried, stumbling toward her, unaware that she was prone to arousal as well. But she never knew what he was going to say to her because he stopped, stared, and then inhale deeply through his nose, taking in her scent. It was like he went airborne, springing at her and pinning her to the ground.

"D-Duke!" She cried, trying to push the blonde off of her. For some reason, she became more aroused. Soon, her black-laced panties became soaked. "Get off of...ugh..." His knee got in between her legs, pushing up her skirt to reveal her amazing thighs, strong and tight. "Duke-AAH!" She cried out as he leaned forward and bit into her neck, his younger tongue flicking her sensitive skin, his knee rubbing against her faster and faster.

The nurse knew she was stronger than him. And that she could push him off easily, so she did, right when he started to grind his body against hers. Her fist caught the side of his face and he fell backward, only so he could spring at her again. This time, his face pressed against her rather large breasts and she watched in shocked as he moaned.

"UHHHN!" She yelled out, throwing her head back as he reached down and groped her. "G-Get off," she said weakly. The arousal was too much. She was gonna... "NO!" She yelled suddenly, using the last bit of her strength to shove the boy off of her and sprint out of the nurse's office.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Frosty Mart...

"What the heck is wrong with me?" Lenny asked himself frantically. He had been heated up like for the past hour. He was at his usual place at the register, and as usual Boog was playing the Chimp-chomp machine. "Boog, do you feel off in any way at all?" He asked the other teen, wiping his forehead as sweat trickled down it.

"Yeah," Boog grinned, not taking eyes off the game. "I feel the need to screw some girls, whadaya you say to that?"

"Never mind," Lenny said taking off his glasses to rub his bloodshot eyes. "Those boys haven't shown up yet, right?"

"Not that I know of," Boog said casually. "But tell me when those dweebs get here, I think I need to give em a good bop."

"Sure Boog," Lenny rolled his eyes and leaned against the cool glass counter. Uh! It felt so hot. He fanned himself with his hand. Seriously, he worked in a nice-cold convenience store, and here he was sweltering his butt off.

"Ugh! It's soooo hot!" He groaned. "I'm going for a Frosty Freezy Freeze." He trudged over to the machine.

"Get me one while you're at it!" Boog yelled. "I'm so turned on right now; I need to cool off."

"You're turned on too?" Lenny asked, "what irony." He grabbed two cups and pressed the lever down to get the drink but nothing came out the spout. He squinted. "What the hell?" He tried again, but ended up with the same result. "Are we out of Frosty Freezy Freeze?" Lenny yelled to Boog.

"Check the little ice monster! He's the one who makes the crap!" Boog yelled.

"'Okay," Lenny muttered, and opened the little doors to Berry's little "house" built into the machine.

"Berry?" He was met face to face with the little ice monster, who actually grabbed his face.

"I can't do it anymore Lenny! I can't!" He cried. "This heat is making me as dry as a bone! I can't make anymore Frosty Freezy Freeze!" Lenny was astounded.

"Wait a second, you feel weird too? It's not just me?" He laughed in relief. "Ha ha it's not just me!" But then he paused. The feeling was growing stronger for some reason. He sniffed the air and felt himself grow hard. "W-What the-?" Berry smacked his forehead and slammed the doors to his compartment.

"Go get a boner somewhere else man! Sheesh. You keep around like that then you'll be out of a J.O.B., know what I'm saying?" Berry groaned.

"B-But- *pant* how?" Lenny mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. His pants grew tighter and tighter as he enlarged. Why was this happening? He turned around to make sure nobody was there, and felt his heart drop in shame when he saw a female walking toward him. No, scratch that. She was sprinting toward him. She look about twenty, brown hair, thick glasses, and the most attractive body he had ever seen-and-what was that smell? Before she crashes into him, he inhaled deeply, taking in her scent, and felt his body explode in arousal.

Her hands rested on his thin shoulders and stared at him with wild, wide eyes. "Fuck me!" She yelled, grinding herself against his body in such a demanding way.

He was so horny, he could not possibly refuse. "Y-Yes." He shuddered, watching as she raised her skirt, exposing her flesh. But before he could do a thing-!

"IM COMIN' FO YA LENNY!" The woman was shoved out of the way by Boog, who also got a whiff of the woman's scent but not enough to send him in a roller coaster of arousal. He was more of a mouth breather than a nose breather. "I'm not gonna let her rape ya!" He gripped Lenny's shoulder and yanked him out of the store.

* * *

"I-I should be safe here!" Yo puffed, collapsing on one of the swings just to catch her breath. She did a fast scan of the playground and smiled. There were no boys. Scratch that, she was the only one here! She sighed in relief and then bunched her legs as she grew wetter, wanting someone or something to satisfy the feeling.

"I need to get my mind off the feeling," she told herself, kicking her legs in order to swing. For awhile, it was just her, alone about her, no one bothering her at all. But then...

"Yo?"

The girl squealed and nearly fell off the swing. It was Fanboy! She moved away from him quickly. Was he in range of her scent? It didn't seem like it. He was keeping a respectable distance. "H-Hello Fanboy."

"Hi Yo!" He tilted his head to the side and then wiped his masked forehead. "Whooh! Is it hot out here or is it just me?" His cheeks were tinged pink and his chest was rising and falling rather quickly as he panted. He must have accidentally taken in a few other girls' scents. Yo blushed as well, keeping her distance from the male. That was totally lust. She could see it in his eyes.

"Hi Fanboy," she said again carefully, as to not arouse him. She needed to keep things unemotional and unexcitable, or else he'd get horny. "Do you know where Chum Chum is?" She asked, stepping away casually and he moved closer. "I can't let him take in my scent..."

He shrugged and wiped his forehead again. "At the Fanlair. Why?"

"Oh just because the entire town is in heat and people are most likely screwing each other at this moment. So how have you been?" That was what she wanted to say, but she didn't dare. "Dunno," she said out loud. She gazed in his eyes and almost gasped. That was definitely lust.

Now because of the heat, for the first time, she felt attracted to the male, but not in an emotional love-dovey, bullcrappy way or anything. It was just the stupid heat that not only affected the females but the males too.

And that's when she stared at his crotch. Instantly, images of that crotch exposed, it's owner fucking her till she or orgasmed again and again filled her mind. She let out a squeak, bunching her legs together as tingles cuddled around her private region. She wanted him, soooo badly, she could just attack him, pin him to the ground, luscious body against body, and just-Oh nononono. Not now!

"Um...are you okay, Yo?" He asked, stepping dangerously close.

Yo backed away nervously, realizing that her scent was nearly in his region. The fuzzy feeling in her stomach grew more pronounced and spread to the rest of her body as he stepped closer, and then nearly overpowered her as he inhaled deeply, taking in the aroma. Just like that, he licked his lips and started toward her with a hungry look in his half-lidded eyes. "N-N-NOOO!" She screamed, hurling herself in the opposite direction toward the Frosty Mart, leaving a confused, lustful male in a cloud of dust.

Fanboy shook slightly and watched her go in disappointment.

* * *

Necronomicon hovered in front of Kyle's scarlet face as he wandered around town, desperately looking out for females. "Master Kyle," it spoke sternly, "do you think it would be wise to stay at home rather than walk around in the open where there are young ladies present?"

The young wizard eyed the book and brushed his red bangs out of his lust-tinted eyes. "M-Maybe," he admitted. He gently plucked the book out of the air and began to flip through it, page by page. "Isn't there any type of spell to Stop Sigmund?" He asked the book.

"I doubt it. He is a very powerful sorcerer, and no offense, but your magic doesn't seem very comparable to his, due to your lower level in wizardry." The book pointed out.

Kyle's face flushed even darker. "Oh do hush up!" He scolded, and walked a bit faster.

"But in all seriousness Master Kyle, it would be a lot wiser to stay indoors, considering the fact that you are in heat and you're walking around in the open. Why in your case at the moment, pregnancy or an STD transmission is just waiting to happen. You do realize this right?" Necronomicon asked.

"I realize that. Believe me, I do." Kyle promised. He sighed. "it's just that..." He trailed off due to his embarrassment.

"Ahh..." Necronomicon chuckled. "I see, Master Kyle. You certainly do realize that the consequences of you walking around in the open while in heat is severe, but perhaps the reason for that, you walking in the open while in heat is because you want to-"

"Enough!" Kyle barked, covering the book's mouth with one hand while his face flushed darker. "That is strictly private, and if you are going to speak of it anyway, please do not do so while we are in public!"

Necronomicon rolled his eyes. "Now you care about the public? What a change of opinions in a matter of seconds!" He told the young wizard. "Kyle, I need you to think about this wisely. having intercourse is one of the biggest commitments you could make in life. I seriously suggest that you don't do it now. It may seem pleasurable at the moment but the aftermath won't be in your league."

Kyle didn't answer.

The Necronomicon spoke gently, "Young Master Kyle, I-"

The boy froze suddenly and glared at the floating book. He spoke through gritted teeth. "Do-you-honestly-think-I-truly-want-to?" The book kept silent, and Kyle wailed, "it's the heat! It's making me want to have intercourse!" He clutched at his face in panic, "That dastardly Sigmund's spell is turning me into a-a-a l-lust-crazed animal! Don't you see?" He yelled. "I'm completely powerless against the Heat spell! Think I would really want to do it? Of course not! You know me quite well! I have standards and I have morals and I would never want do anything before marriage And YOU KNOW IT!" His left eye began to twitch. "B-But it's so tempting!"

The book spoke quietly. "I understand that, Master Kyle. But even so, you said yourself that you are powerless against the Heat spell. Therefore I'm trying to get you to a safe place so you won't do anything you will regret. You understand correctly?"

Kyle stared at the ground, trying desperately to cool off. "I-I do." He Muttered.

The Necronomicon nodded. "I Understand you're angry, but I meant no offense.

Kyle shuddered. "I think I know what to do now. Perhaps to avoid conflict with a female I should surround myself with males! Why not?" The wizard tried to think of places where it was strictly male and then the place came to mind. The Frosty Mart! Why not? The only people that worked there were Lenny and Boog. And usually the only people who actually shopped there was Fanboy and Chum Chum. With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a cloud of sparkles transporting himself to the Frosty Mart.

* * *

"I gotta snap out of it!" Yo shuddered as sweat literally streamed down her legs. "Ew, babies with that guy? No!" She spat. Her sneakers pounded against the concrete pavement as she sprinted toward the closest building possible. The Frosty Mart. "Not a chance." As the sliding-glass doors opened automatically for her, she started, "What am I doing? Boys work here. Boys! And that's below my league." She quickly scanned the area, and sighed in relief when she saw no one in sight. Maybe Boog and Lenny took a break from their shifts.

And then, she heard a magical *ding*. Kyle had appeared in a cloud of sparkles behind her.

"Y-Yo?" A soft British-accented voice gasped.

Blue eyes met amber eyes in a flash, seemingly out of nowhere. The girl gasped when she realized it was Kyle who had obviously just transported here in a cloud of sparkles. Before either of them could do anything, he had inhaled her scent. His once panicky expression grew relaxed and lusty. He grinned at her with his braces-adorning teeth, and that's when Yo noticed the lusty look in his eyes. "My my, don't you look lovely today," he spoke lowly, his voice husky. Oh no, not him too!

The Asian girl backed away and smiled a half-smile. "T-Thank you Kyle." Her scent was in range of him, and it was clear that he could smell it clearly, arousing him beyond belief. She wasn't too bad herself, sweat collecting between her legs, nipples perky. She needed to get out before something happened. "I-If you excuse me," Yo mumbled, backing away even more, "I have to go."

"So soon?" Kyle purred suggestively, licking his lips. "You just got here!" He walked up to Yo and grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back. "Besides," the Brit whispered in her ear as she panted heavily, "we're alone, are we not?" Yo flinched and nearly let out a moan at the feeling of his hot breath on her face. She was getting so...horny.

"K-Kyle! We can't do this, were just friends, remember?" She reminded his as he pressed against her backside, pressing her to the wall. It was then she felt something hard poking her from behind, which made her freeze.

"What's a little exploration among friends?" He murmured, sliding his hands away from hers to her hips. It felt so hot... Sweat trickled off his forehead, wetting his hair, and nearly drenched his red and yellow striped pullover. A pink blush spread over their faces. "You're beautiful," he whispered, resting his head against the nape of her neck.

He began to lightly grind against her backside, Yo felt the hard-on poke her. "Please, Kyle...uhn..." She slapped a hand over her mouth and turned around, meeting his lustful gaze. "Don't do this..." But then trailed off. Curse this heat!

In a matter of seconds, his gaze went from flirty, to raunchy, and then to "I'm gonna take you now, bitch". His hand crept inside her skirt while the other fondled her breast. N-No.

"Get off me!" The girl wriggled her way out of grasp and sprinted for the door, only to be yanked back by the horny-beyond-belief male. "A-ah!" She toppled to the ground, him on top of her, hands pinning her hands, legs over legs, his face buried in her now messy tangled hair.

"Mmnn..." He moaned as she struggled against him, unknowingly grinding her ass against his crotch. His inhaled deeply, taking in that delicious scent of hers, and he wrapped his thin arms around her waist. "Don't be afraid, Yo," he soothed, "it only hurts a little." With his hands, he fondled her breasts again. Fear mixed with arousal filled her mind. Would this be the day she would lose her virginity? Images of the boy taking her...filling her...and licking-NO! STOP!

"S-Stop, Kyle!" She squeaked, and meant it. If he didn't stop, she was going to reach the maximum level of arousal and take him right there. Her scent grew stronger, trapping them in a cloud of it.

"I think not," his voice was unbelievably husky, and he tugged at her skirt. No! No! NO! With the last of her strength, Yo bucked his body off of her and she ran for the door and out of the Frosty Mart, not looking back to see if he was following her. Curse this goddamn heat! If she wasn't careful, she'd be pregnant in the next 24 hours!

"Please Lord!" She prayed, "Don't let anything else happen to me."

* * *

Fanboy watched in disappointment as the girl ran off, her scent lingering for a moment, and then disappearing, but unfortunately, the arousal remained. "Humph," he crossed his arms and walked off down the deserted sidewalk. "What was wrong with her? It's not like I was gonna..." And then it dawned on him.

"Oh...it's my breath, isn't it?" He groaned, mentally smacking himself for scaring the living bejesus out of her. "But it smelled nice...very...erotic-wait, NO!" He feels so strange it was like out of nowhere! He was feeling perfectly fine and then he walked up to Yo, and then all of a sudden, POOF, and then he feels, like, so...turned on.

He shook his head, ashamed of what he was thinking, but at the same time, he felt his body heat up as dirty little thoughts invaded his mind. Like what might be underneath Yo's skirt. Or how perky her nipples were, poking at the fabric of her shirt. "What is wrong with...? I'm not going to do it. I'm perfectly capable of what and what not to-OOF!"

Before he could finish, something slammed into his body, knocking him onto the solid concrete, and knocking the wind out of him. Stars appeared before his eyes and he felt dizzy. "Huhhh..." Shaking his head clear, he gazed upward to find a familiar someone pinning him to the concrete.

"D-Duke?" He gasped, staring up at his classmate. "What are you doing? That really h-hurt!" And now he was becoming even more horny... But why was he gettin horny?

"I-I can't take it!" Duke moaned, cupping Fanboy's reddened cheeks in his palms while his legs pinned his thin arms to the concrete. "I'm fricking horny man! And I'm gonna do someone today and I don't care if it's or girl or boy! I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT!" He yelled, and then out of nowhere, began grinding his hips against the other male's.

Fanboy's emerald eyes widened, and he gulped, noticing a large bulge in between Duke's legs that was grinding against his significantly smaller one. The sight was breathtaking to him, and the arousal increased to an almost impossible extent.

He became a lust-crazed animal, wanting nothing but to be satisfied. The spell was in total affect. Even if it meant being satisfied by a male. His long legs wrapped around Duke's waist and pulled him closer, and a bulge formed behind his green leotard.

He lifted his head and smashed his lips against the other boy, teeth clashing, tongue rubbing against tongue-right out in the open for anybody to see.

Duke felt like he was about to explode if he didn't fuck Fanboy at that moment. His hands rubbed against Fanboy's chest, stimulating his already hardened nipples that poked against the green fabric of his costume.

"U-UUGH! T-Take me, Duke!" Fanboy moaned as Duke groped his crotch area. He flipped himself over onto his stomach, his hindquarters raised, basically asking Duke to fuck him right there on the sidewalk. He looked over his shoulder and gave the blonde a shy, but suggestive grin.

Now mind you this spell was not affective for everyone. Remember what Kyle said? Of course not. (If you did actually remember, congratulations)! He told Yo that people with the age 30 or under was infected. Anyone older than 30 and above the age of 10 was not under the spell. And who wasn't under the spell?

Well, Duke and Fanboy were just about to hit it off in front of Oz's comics, and Oz's mother had been watching them in disbelief. Now she was...insanely old, so of course she was not under the spell. With anger coursing through her veins, she stomped out of the door and towards the two naughty boys.

"Vhat are you DOING?" She yelled, shoving the two boys apart, sending them head over heels away from each other. She pointed an angry finger at Fanboy. "YOU! If you want PDA, you can do it somewhere else but not in front of my shop! Understand?" Neither boy really heard her, just gazed at each other with lust burning their bodies, dirty smiles on their faces.

She looked back-and-forth between the two and then threw her hands up. "Fine! You don't want to listen to me, you can just answer to Mitsy!" That caught the boys' attention and they high-tailed it to the Fanlair hand in hand.

Once they entered the Fanlair, Duke shoved Fanboy into a wall and began whispering in his ear. "I want you so badly now," he whispered, his warm breath tickling Fanboy's face. "I wanna fuck you man. I wanna fuck you so hard in the ass that you won't be able to stand. I'm gonna pleasure you till you can't take it anymore. I'm gonna bite you till you bleed man. I'm gonna cum inside you."

"Oh really?" Fanboy whispered back, his voice husky. He wrapped his arms around Duke's neck and pressed his hips against Duke's, gently rubbing. The taller boy cupped Fanboy's ass in his hands and squeezed it harshly, causing Fanboy to moan and wrap his legs around his waist. "I'd love it rough..." These words never came out of his mouth before. The heat was really doing numbers on them.

"Good," Duke murmured, his erection poking Fanboy's stomach.

"F-Fanboy? D-Duke?" A small voice whimpered, throwing them off guard. Duke whipped around to find Chum Chum standing there with his mouth open.

Almost miraculously, Fanboy snapped out of his pleasure induced trance. "Chum c-chum?" He gasped pulling himself away from the other male, much to Duke's dismay.

* * *

Nurse Lady Pam sprinted through the streets, unable to control the uncontrollable heat. "Oh, someone mount me!" She screeched, feeling the sweat trickle down her legs and face and tingles surrounded her thighs and vagina. She needed someone, NOW! Her eyes wildly looked around and then-AHA!

Oz's Comix! She shoved against the door and entered, hearing the bell ding as the door swung. A large man looked up and caught sight of her as she advanced. "Hey, can I help y-!" He paused. What was that smell? It smelled strong, rather erotic...huh? Oz smiled nervously as Nurse Lady Pam gave him a suggestive look and licked her lips hungrily.

"Hello there," she purred as she gently swayed her hips when she strutted to him. "Pam." She held out her hand for him to shake and he took it nervously. He was nervous because of the arousal he had been feeling for awhile. And now a beautiful young woman had entered his store! He needed to make a good impression on her.

"Oz. W-What do you need help with ma'am?" He asked respectively as she strolled to the counter where the cash register was. Who was this beautiful woman? He could've sworn that he had seen her around town but never got a chance to talk to her or meet her.

Nurse Lady Pam let out a soft chuckle and rested her elbows on the counter, and to Oz's disbelief and slight joy, she raised her hindquarters, almost as if she were inviting him to- he blinked once then twice and then shook his head clear to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Well?" She cooed, encouraging him. Her juices began to leak out of her area at a flowing speed wetting herself further. Oz immediately felt himself go hard and he blushed. "I need a little help with this." She spread her legs a bit her skirt riding up as she leaned over more. And she then exposed her panties. "Think you have the balls to help me out here?"

Her scent grew stronger and Oz advanced toward her. "H-How can I help you?" He whispered as his large hands gripped her hips. Nurse Lady Pam got straight to the point. "Fuck me, Oz," she growled lowly, grinding her ass against his crotch area.

"Jesus CHRIST!" Oz's mother yelled from upstairs. "Vill you kid do nothings else? My God I can hear you all the way from up here! It is really disgusting." Misty bleated in agreement. Oz seemed to block out his mother's words as Pam slowly undid the button of her shirt, one bye one until her very large breasts were exposed. No bra? She quickly slid off the rest of her clothes until she was completely naked. Her scent smelt stronger than ever and Oz inhaled it full force.

He started to pant and yanked off his black leather jacket and shirt and pants and briefs. They were just about to embrace, when...

*ding* "Oz!" It was Yo. She had run all the way from the Frosty Mart to Oz's from for protection. She had known Oz's mom personally and therefore she thought that maybe she could get some advice from the woman or something like that. Learn some advice on what to do around here while the entire town is in heat. It was a slim picking. She slammed open the door and instantly caught sight of the two in action, which scarred her innocent eyes. They stared. "I-I-I just n-needed..." She slowly backed away, forgetting the silly reason why she came there in the first place, her arousal stronger than ever, and ran out the door once again.

* * *

"Come on Lenny!" Boog puffed, yanking on the other teen's arm to make him go faster across the street. He knew the perfect place they could hide out until this whole thing was over with. He was a friend of Oz's. He knew exactly where the little comic shop was located and that is where he intended to go to. And Lenny was coming with him whether he liked it or not. "I know this feeling is new to you and all, but you really need to get under control and just follow me so we can get somewhere safe!"

Boog may have liked sex, but he knew that Lenny wasn't normally like this and that he would've most likely regretted something in the future if he had stayed with that woman.

Lenny defiantly shook his head and tried to pull away from Boog so he could go back to the Frosty Mart but the teen's grip was too strong. "No Boog!" He whined. "I wanted to stay with her! You have no idea how I feel right now, and I'm sure if you were in my position you would've stayed."

Boog bit back a "that's what she said" joke and he trudged on desperately trying to reach his destination, which was so close but yet so far. To be completely honest, he wasn't feeling any different than he normally did. And no, he wasn't normally turned on if you know what I mean. He had never really inhaled Nurse Lady Pam's scent so basically he was kind of immune to this whole thing. If a person is a mouth breather and not a nose breather then they aren't going to smell anything, won't they? Sure they are more prone to coughs and sore throats but you know what? In times like this, most would rather have a sore throat than be in heat.

Boog pressed his fist against the door and shoved it open, ringing the little bell located at the top of the door and stepped inside, taking Lenny with him. The first sound ever to reach his ears as he stepped inside that door, was moaning. He froze mid-step and surveyed the scene before him in complete shock.

What he saw was his friend making love to one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Nurse Lady Pam was on her hands and knees, her back arched, her head was thrown back as she moaned in ecstasy. What no one knew was that Boog and Lenny were in range of her scent, which was still smelling strong. The teenagers inhaled deeply and soon everyone was in on the action.

* * *

Kyle watched an utter disappointment as Yo fled from him, leaving behind a trail of dust. His body would not stop trembling due to the amount of arousal so he was experiencing at that moment, and unfortunately for him it would last so long before the arousal finally drift away.

As he panted, still lying on the floor, Necronomicon appeared beside him, staring pitifully. It didn't sadden the magical journal to see the boy so at loss. And his young age made it even worse. He could just glance at Kyle's face for only a moment and see how much the boy was in Heat. He knew that it wasn't Kyle's fault. Kyle would have never wanted to do this. It was the dastardly heat and it was all Sigmund.

"Master Kyle," he said firmly, nudging the boy's cheek, causing the boy to jump. "This has gone far enough. You're vulnerable to everything and I worry about your safety the most. Listen to me," he said when Kyle looked away. "I Care about you and you need to get out of here before something happens, something that you will regret. Come along."

The young wizard shakily got to his feet, shuttering within the process. The heat was just too much for him. It was Invading his body in ways he couldn't even imagine. He grabbed at his crotch and squeezed it and almost kneeling over from the feeling of pleasure.

"Come along Master Kyle," Necronomicon ushered. "Why don't you just transport yourself to an isolated related area? Somewhere where no one really Visits often."

Kyle gasped and moaned. "I-I m-must g-go to her!" He took a hasty step toward the doors, but Necronomicon flew in front of his face and blocked him. "Master Kyle," he said firmly, "either you transport yourself away from here and out of trouble, or I will do it myself." When he didn't get a straight answer right away, he immediately did just that, transporting Kyle to the one place where he knew it was strictly male, isolated, and no one really did enjoy going over there.

* * *

"H-Hey Buddy," Fanboy greeted awkwardly, moving his hands to cover the obvious bulge behind his costume. Duke started to edge toward the door because he knew in his heart with what they were doing was wrong. Just couldn't help it! Even now he was still craving Fanboy's body, and it was taking nearly all of his strength to control himself.

"What's going on?" The younger boy whimpered with the eyes of one who had been seriously disturbed and his innocence shattered since he seen such a naughty display. Fanboy was not sure what to say to his best friend. And neither was Duke. What could they honestly say? They had been caught in the act and there was nothing they can really say or do about it to save their own skins.

"W-We... We were just..." Fanboy trailed off and looked to Duke for help, and to his dismay Duke had already disappeared to the kitchen portion of the water tower. "Duke!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Get back here so we can explain some things to Chum chum!"

"I don't want him to explain anything to me," Chum Chum said, grabbing Fanboy's arm. "I want everything to be explained from you and you only. Because with Duke, I don't trust him, I don't understand him, and I don't know him all that well. What you were doing with him? Tell me please!" He said.

Fanboy sighed and shook his head in shame. "I honestly don't know buddy. It was so strange.

I was walking down the street coming home like normal when Duke just showed up. Before I even say or do anything he shoved into the ground, and... Things got a little hefty from there." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't even know what came over me. It was like something took over my mind or something."

Chum chum just stared in shock.

"I'm really really sorry you had to see that, buddy. I didn't even know you were here." He was actually beginning to tear up because he was just filled with such shame that he couldn't even face his best friend. He couldn't cope with what he did in front of his best friend. And most of all he was just so terribly ashamed. With sobs racking his frame, he sprinted upstairs to his bedroom threw himself onto his bed, buried his face in the covers, and began to cry. What was even more humiliating was that the arousal was still there.

Why was it still there?

As he cried, he heard a magical waver behind him. Confused, he sat up and looked over his shoulder to look at the sound. To his relief, it was only Kyle. And it seemed like he was still in a "heat-attack" by the looks of his appearance.

"Kyle!" Fanboy wailed, wrapping his arms around the wizard's neck. "You have to help me! I need a spell or something to get rid of this creepy feeling! It's taking over me, man. And what's worse, I almost did it with Duke in front of my best friend. And of course, that isn't acceptable!" He cried.

After a moments shock, Kyle managed to shove the boy off of him. "Keep off me!" He growled causing Fanboy to back away. "Fanboy, I know you're upset, but there is nothing I can do about the problem you have."

"Can you at least tell me what it is the?" Fanboy asked desperately.

Kyle gave him a solemn look. "It's the Heat."

Fanboy gave him a blank look. "You know..." He said thoughtfully, "I have been feeling hot as of late. But what do you mean by "The Heat"? Because earlier today it wasn't too hot." Kyle smacked his forehead, feeling his body finally beginning to calm down since there were no females present.

"I would not expect you to know of such things, but since you aware curious, I might as well tell you." Kyle said. "Sigmund, as you know him, has placed an unstoppable, nay, an irreversible spell over the whole town causing us to want nothing more but sex. So basically he's turned into lusty crazy animals and if we get in within 5 feet of a female... that's it for us boys below the age of 30 and above the age of 10."

Fanboy's eyes widened. "Really? If we get in within 5 feet from a girl? Because when Duke came up to me he seemed pretty interested, and I'm not a girl."

Kyle rubbed his chin. "The spell seems to be getting stronger every moment we stand here. I Mean as we stand, it is getting stronger and soon everyone will be blinded by the heat. We all know there are no girls obviously in this place, so do you mind if I stay here until this whole thing blows over?" He asked.

"Y-ah okay. Sure." Fanboy said, half smiling. "I still feel horrible about what I did in front of chum chum. He's too young to be seen anything like that, and even even though I'm technically too young to see that too, I just feel like you should... I don't know...he should be in a deep sleep or something like that till this is over so he won't see anything." He sighed, but then lit up as an idea came to him. "Wait a Second, can you do something like that to help me out here?"

"How could I possibly-?" Kyle stopped, and then sighed as the idea made itself clear to him. "Alright I suppose I could do something about that." He retrieved his wand from his back pocket and started muttering a spell under his breath and then flourished the wand. For just half a second, white light filled the room and then silence.

Both boys blinked and then Fanboy whispered, "did it work?"

Kyle looked offended. "Well of course it worked! When have my spells not worked?" He snapped, placing his hands upon his hips.

Fanboy bit his lip and Kyle rolled his eyes. "Let's just go downstairs," he grumbled, stomping away, the boy following. "Everyone officially under the age of 10 in town is fast asleep and will not wake up until the spell is over...Say...Where's Duke?"

"The last time I saw him was when Chum Chum was asking us a few questions and he ran in the kitchen to hide I suppose." Fanboy shrugged, and then he smiled when he saw Chum Chum fast asleep on the couch.

"In addition to the sleeping spell, I also added a memory loss spell. When he wakes up, he will not remember any of what has happened." Kyle promised.

Fanboy sighed in relief. "Thanks Kyle!" He said, truly relieved. The last thing he ever wanted for his best friend was to remember a scarring sight. That scarring sight being him. He just...he just couldn't cope with that guilt for the rest of his life.

"Why did Duke actually approach me in the first place?" Fanboy asked as they entered the kitchen. There was Duke sitting all by himself at the kitchen table looking quite... anxious as you might say. his hands were gripping his blonde hair like a mad person and his pupils were like needlepoints, eyes runny red and he was twitching. Twitch, twitch, twitch.

"I can't take it anymore!" He gasped. "I want to get rid of this feeling but I can't figure out how!"

Kyle glanced empathetically at him. He was totally aware that not everyone in town was aware of Sigmund's spell. In fact, so far only a few people knew. Himself, Fanboy, Yo...Yo! Oh my gosh! What has he done?

The true gravity of what he had done sunk in and a layer of guilt slathered his mind with additional shame. He nearly raped her. She was just so pretty, and that scent was amazing, and something just took a hold of him... something that he couldn't control on his own. It was a humiliating thought.

Kyle approached the blonde, "I can explain everything that has been going on today, and you need to listen carefully, because what I'm about to tell you will help you, I promise!" He quickly explained about Sigmund's spell and then got the boys together to get down to business. "Okay," he began, clapping his hands together, "as you all now know we are all madly out of control of the heat." He glanced at the two panting, sweltering boys and grimaced. "And giving into the heat will obviously lead to dire consequences. Oh I propose that we stay here in the FanLair for as long as the spell lasts. Since we are all boys there will be no temptations if you know what I mean. Understand everyone?"

Duke and Fanboy stared longingly at one another until Kyle snapped his fingers. "I know you too kind of, sort of, maybe have a thing, but that's no excuse. What would Chum Chum think of you Fanboy?"

Duke glowered at him. "I have a question, man."

"Yes?"

"You say that we should always avoid girls according to today at least?"

"Yes."

"Kay, well, check out this building," he said, making Kyle observe the territory around him. Pointed out that there was only one entrance and that only entrance was also the exit. "I don't need to spoil the plan or anything but it seems to me like we're all stuck up here in this water tower. Was that ever a concern to you at all?"

Kyle thought for a moment. Now that he thought about it, Duke did have a very good point. Like what if a girl came to them? There would be absolutely no escape for them.

The two boys looked at Fanboy, who was the youngest. "Do you have like a trap door or back door or anything like that? Secure room? Anything?"

Fanboy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Hey, don't look at me! I mean I didn't build this place."

Both boys groaned in misery.

He Desperately tried to lighten the mood up a bit. "Come on you guys, look at the bright side! Last time I checked, no girl would.. ever... intentionally come to my house... purposely... Sad I know, but that's an advantage for us!"

Kyle nodded thoughtfully. "That's true..."

"Plus... Oh wait. I was wrong." He chuckled nervously. "Actually there is one girl who would intentionally come here. You guys know her."

* * *

Yo sprinted as fast as she could away from Oz's. That was officially the most disgusting thing she had ever seen in her entire life. So THAT was what intercourse looked like? ... That was terrible. She was more than ever persistent to avoid males in order to keep her purity.

She honestly did have morals, she did. It was one of the most important roles of life, and she just wasn't ready to make that big commitment yet. That was true goodness right there. Fortunately there was just so much fear, because the ratio of guys and girls was practically 5 to 1. there were like, like five guys for every girl. And the chances of her running into a guy was pretty much... Unavoidable.

But then as she ran a nice thought came to mind. She remembered clearly what Kyle had said about the spell. everyone below the age of 30 and above the age of 10 was under the spell. So that meant Chum Chum probably wasn't under the spell, since he was only ten years old. On a relief! She ran past the FanLair, looking up curiously. Well Fanboy had said that Chum Chum was there, and last time she had seen Fanboy was at the park, so chances were that he wasn't there himself.

"It is a very risky move but then again, the Fanlair is at the tippy top of the town so maybe I could avoid heated males more that way. So I can always locked Fanboy out." She smirked to her self. Good plan.

With a new spring in her step, she hopped up the stairs to the water tower and lightly knocked. "Hello? Chum Chum? You in there my sweetness?" She cooed, causing the boys inside to freak out.

"Nononononononono! She's out there!" Fanboy whisper-screamed.

Duke clutched his hair and Kyle's eyes darted around the terrace. "Everyone hide!" He ordered. In that panicking moment, he failed to come up with any other reasonable plan, but this one was quite enough.

Each boy scrambled upstairs to the beds and scurried underneath and lay quiet, fearing for their virginity, but still a little turned on by her voice. Kyle lay underneath Chum Chum's bed, squished against Duke, while Fanboy watched in slight envy from underneath his own bed.

She knocked a little louder. "Hello?" She gently pushed against the door to find that it was unlocked.

Kyle wanted to slap himself! Out of everything they could have forgotten to defend themselves... they didn't lock the door? It was at a time like this when he felt like a complete idiot just like rest of them.

Yo stepped into the now quiet Water tower and surveyed her surroundings. Hm...There were no boys except for-Aha! She tiptoed over to the couch where Chum Chum lay sleeping. But then she began to back away as she realized something. What is she trying to...? She shook her head clear before she could think any weird thoughts.

With a sigh, she picked the boy up and began carrying them upstairs so he could go on his bed. After that she would see downstairs on the couch, but not before locking the dang door. The boys who were currently underneath the beds gave each other panicked looks as she approached them.

"We're doomed," Kyle whispered, defeated. He didn't dare transport himself out of the water tower, because if he did, he might run into another girl wherever he popped up the next time.

Finally, her scent hit them full force as she reached the beds and placed Chum Chum down. Hm. For some reason he could feel herself getting wet between the legs. "But why?" At the sound of her voice, Fanboy squeaked and licked his lips, arousal brimming his body. Kyle could feel himself desiring the girl, and for Duke, it felt like torture.

They watched her like hawks, and the finally, Duke couldn't take it anymore. He shot out his hand from under the bed and gripped both of her ankles, causing her to gasp. Fanboy picked up the cue and pounced on the girl, hovering over her after she collapsed on her back. Kyle didn't even bother trying to hold back. Their touch...their delicate hands trailing over her body was just enough to send her over the edge, and bit two seconds later, she was in the spells highest stages.

Kyle gently started licking her collar bone, yanking away her shirt from her body, exposing her breasts. With a slight moan, Duke used his tongue to trace her small pink nipple, feeling it go hard in his mouth. The wizard took the other nipple in his own mouth. Oh...it felt so good... Yo moaned and placed her hand on Kyle's head, combing his scarlet hair with her fingers. Fanboy was behind her and leaned over her face, then connected her lips to his. Yo didn't even mind. She reached up and clutched his cheek with her free hand.

Fanboy spread his legs a bit and placed her head in between his thighs, pressing against his burning crotch. Duke watched as Fanboy stroked her raven hair and kissed her forehead and nuzzled her lovingly. He grinned and removed his mouth from her chest and placed his lips against the super fan's. Fanboy wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and pulled away slightly, their warm tongues just lightly flicking as they gazed at each other through half lidded eyes just over Yo's face.

Kyle skillfully lifted her legs so that he got an amazing view of her entrance, pink and hot and throbbing for pleasure. He felt his pants go immediately tight as he hardened. He paused for a moment to look at the three other people. Fanboy had his hand under Yo's chin, forcing her to look up as he continued to rub tongues with Duke, who had one hand on Yo's breast and the other cupping Fanboy. They were all panting, chests heaving for air and bodies burning for much-wanted pleasure.

Kyle moved his face to Yo's entrance and began to eat her out. She gasped, feeling his tongue enter her tight entrance and his braces tickling her clit. Waves over waves of pleasure washed over her body as Kyle moved faster nearly drenching himself in her juices. The two other boys began to grind their hips and hardened cocks together. Yo could only smile when the three boys began tearing their clothes off and soon stood naked in front of her. They were all hardened, ready for mating, but was she? They would all soon find out. Kyle spread her legs and moved his pale, freckled body in between them. Duke grabbed Fanboy's hips from behind and lined up his erection with the male's entrance. Uhn... Soon, they were all fucking uncontrollably, pleasurably. Kyle panted, laying his head against Yo's bouncing breast as he thrust his hips hard and fast. Yo closed her eyes and relished in the sensations.

Fanboy was on his hands and knees, back arched, eyes opened wide as well as his mouth, frozen in pleasure as Duke slammed in and out of his fragile body. A few high pitched moans that tried to escape from his mouth were hitched each thrust, the only thing that came out were slight squeaks. Yo glanced at him empathetically and stroked his flushed face gently. Fanboy smiled lustfully as her hand trailed from his face to his brown hair, grabbing it then yanking his head down to hers so she could kiss him. With her other hand, she grabbed his throbbing cock and pumped it. He moaned an animal-like moan against her lips.

Since the Heat spell had everyone give into their sexual instincts, Yo was able to see what kind of sex partners each of the boys was.

Kyle was very light and teasing, skimming his hands gently across her body, and seemed very interested in her breasts, cupping them and lightly flicking them.

Fanboy was very gentle and loving, kissing her forehead and cheeks and lips, carefully combing her black hair with his delicate fingers as he nuzzled her cheek.

Duke was really rough, she noticed. He literally pounded into Fanboy's ass, smacking his face or ass, and biting his sex partner's ear or neck, leaving bloody teeth marks. He leaned into his partner's ear and growled. "You're mine," and yanked on Fanboy's hair, pulling his head back. "You're mine...little...bitch..." Fanboy didn't seem to mind, actually begging Duke to leave bruises all over him.

"Hit me again," he cried, then yelp as Duke slapped his butt, leaving a mark. He reached down and began to pump his own cock, orgasm nearing.

It took a few more minutes, but sure enough, everyone climaxed the biggest climax anyone could ever have in the world.

* * *

Kyle was right about the dire outcomes of what would happen if they all had intercourse. In the end, Yo got pregnant, Lenny and Boog both got STD's, as well as Oz, Nurse Lady Pam got pregnant, and Fanboy and Duke became a couple. Luckily, Chum Chum had no memory of the situation.

* * *

Faraway up in his awesome super cool castle, Sigmund watched the situations transpire, grinning evilly as he looked over the town. He has thick eyebrows.


End file.
